


A Very Happy Life

by StarryNight1525



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is caught reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Life

Draco sat in the window seat in his cozy home in the country. He had been reading The Prophet and whatever silliness they had come up with for the day when memories started coming back to him. 

The first time he saw her; they were eleven. She was gawky and awkward in her school robes. Yet, when he looked at her he got a strange little twinge in his stomach. As their first year went on; they didn’t form the relationship he had hoped for. 

Next was the most vivid memory because it was the first time he was actually scared of losing her; even if she wasn’t his to lose. When that stupid diary opened the Chamber of Secrets and muggle borns were the target. His fear came out as taunts, and snide comments. At this point in his twelve years all he could think about was not losing her. 

Third year was the most memorable. He seen her in a new light. He always knew she was brilliant. Some nights when she wouldn’t notice he would find a corner in the library and watch her; not in a creepy way. How he wished things were just different. 

The year that everything changed; at least that's how he referred to fourth year. The Yule Ball, it was truly magical. Everyone had eyes on Harry or Fleur or Krum. As for him, he was watching this beautiful swan emerge from the stairs. Her hair wasn’t as wild as it once was. Most of the girls had makeup caked on at least an inch thick; not his butterfly. She had very little makeup from what he could tell. 

During their fifth year, there was so much going on that the only times he got to see her was in the library. He would make snide comments as she passed, all the while watching her work away. She had this one strand of hair that would fall in her face whenever her hair became too wild for the hair tie. Every time that strand of hair would fall; his hand would itch to move it out of her face. Or whenever she would huff in distress over whatever problem was laid before her; he wanted to go to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. 

The memory that takes the cake for him, it was when they were on the run. Potter and the Weasel had managed to get them all caught and now she was lying in the middle of drawing room floor. Watching Bellatrix carve that awful word into her arm killed him more than anything. He wanted to make her stop. He wanted to pull Hermione into his lap and tell her everything was going to be okay. He also had to wait. He needed to make it out alive. He needed Potter to beat that stupid blood hungry bastard. He needed her to make it to safety. If he had made a single twitch in her direction they would’ve killed her. 

Some of those memories he’s never told a soul. No one needs to know how big of a sap he really was, he had a reputation to uphold. He was a Malfoy after all. 

“Daddy! Mama says, to come help us in the back yard!!” He turned and seen a beautiful head of bouncy blonde curls coming his way. It was his youngest; Carina. His baby girl. 

“What’s going on in the back yard?” He ask as he picked her up to carry her out to the back yard with him.

“You know! We are sett-ta-ting up for Uncle Harry’s birfday!” Carina replied in that sweet little voice that could melt his heart in a second. 

“Uncle Harry, huh? I thought we got rid of him..” Draco teased.

“No, not this week. We likes him. He took me up on his vroom!” She replied in a very serious tone. If anything Carina got his quick wit. She may only be two years old but she could take you out on a battle of wits. 

Draco sat her down as they reached the back door. He watched for a moment as she ran off to play with the other kids. His eldest son, Kale was playing with Harry and Ginny’s boys James and Albus. Harry and Ron over by the refreshment table enjoying a butterbeer. He looked to his left; Ginny excitedly talking to Luna & rubbing her belly. 

Finally, he spotted her; his wife. Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her hair. 

“Hello, darling.” She mused as she was putting the finishing touches on Harry’s cake. 

“Hello, my love.” He replied. 

“Where have you been? Carrie was getting worried you were going to be here when Uncle Harry blew his candles out.” Hermione laughed.

“I was in the library, reading the Prophet and remembering.” Draco replied letting go of Hermione and helping her finish the candles. They may be fully functioning wizards, but she still liked doing certain things the muggle way; and he was perfectly okay with that.

“What were you remembering?” She ask a little worried.

“Us. How things have changed so much for us. How I knew at eleven that you were going to be something special, not just to the wizarding world but to my world as well.” He said with a goofy grin on his face.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, I’m glad eleven year old you knew that. Though I do wish you wouldn’t have been such a prat.” Hermione replied with a wink. She gave her husband a quick kiss, then levitated the cake so everyone could wish The Boy Who Lived a very happy birthday.

No one knew though, it was Draco who was having a very happy life.


End file.
